


Love of Fireworks

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fireworks, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. One shot. 2nd of NaruSasu pair. Idea was taking from one of my Junjou Romantica one shots.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	Love of Fireworks

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters._

_The love of Fireworks_

Sasuke was just coming home from a tired day of work. Soon as he entered the shared apartment with his long time boyfriend, he removes his shoes. His bag thrown to the side of the wall when he closes the front door.

"I'm home, dobe."

Naruto was in the bedroom looking over paperwork. He had his headphones on, listening to hard rock. The blond wasn't aware Sasuke had come home.

With an annoyed grunt, Sasuke began preparing dinner. Deciding on waiting for the idiotic blond. His idiotic blond of a long time.

"Kakashi-sensei, can look these over." He smiles putting away his papers. Removing his headphones as his nose whiffed something being cooked in the kitchen. "This means Sasuke's home."

Waiting for the food to simmer, Sasuke grabbed the newspaper and skimmed through it. With a small smile an article caught his attention. An exclusive fireworks not far from where they lived. The younger Uchiha knew his blond lover would love to watch them. Shaking that out of his mind he throws the paper onto the floor.

"You're home, Sasuke."

Startled said male puts his head down. "Yes I'm home."

He kissed Sasuke's cheeks, noticing a faint blush on it, as he chuckled. The blond smiled happily. He pulls on Sasuke's shirt pecking his lips. A faint blush wasn't unnoticed by him too. "Did you miss me?"

"Shut the hell up..!" He swats his hands away from his face.

"…I'm sorry...are you going to let the food burn?"

"Oh no." Sasuke focused back onto the burnt food.

Scoffing the blond took the newspaper that was dropped onto the floor. His face gaped at the circled article he read. "What's the meaning of this?"

"What are you talking about?" dark eyes looking at blue hues.

"I'm talking about this!" 

He would show him throwing the paper onto the table. Sasuke looked over what he was talking about. He had forgotten an article was circled. By him nonetheless.

"Are we going to watch fireworks, tonight?"

"No!"

"We should. It could be a change of scenery for us, Sasuke."

"If you want to go, you should go by yourself!"

Throughout dinner silence was among them. He was trying to wander what to talk with him. 

' _He must want to go but why…?'_ shuffling with his food dark eyes glanced up at disappointed blue eyes.

"I'm going to take a bath, teme." Naruto stood up putting his empty plate into the sink.

"Fine! we can watch the fireworks."

"Huh?"

“Don't huh me, damn!” He shouts looking annoyingly at him. "We can watch the fireworks soon as we're done here!"

Naruto chuckled walking up to him. Patting his lover's cheeks kissing it again. "It's a lot of trouble just to go over there. We don't have no problems watching it here. In our own balcony too."

"Ah. Okay, good thinking."

As he waited for Sasuke to finish dinner, Naruto had the cheesiest smile. He couldn't help but giggle few times. Dark eyes looked up few times. He tried to wander what was in the blond's mind sometimes.

"Change to your kimono." Naruto demands.

"What! No!" He rose a brow.

"You always look sexy and hot wearing them though.."

"Oh hell no."

"Yes, you do."

Naruto picked out the perfect kimono for him. He quickly removed Sasuke's work shirt, and pants. The Uchiha glowered wanting to fight off the blond. Badly he wanted to. Though he lets out a long annoying sigh. He gives in to him. To Naruto Uzumaki. The man he loved since his teenage years. 

"You're looking hot and sexy." Naruto patted his ass.

"…I guess…" mumbling in a low voice.

The blue eyed man kisses his lips sweetly. Soon as they locked lips their kisses heated up. Fireworks exploded into the background.

Blushing, Sasuke took his own action. He began sucking on an exposed neck of Naruto's. Moaning they grind hips onto each other. A small mewl escapes the blond's mouth. Sasuke knew what to do from there.

They had wonderful sex near the balcony. The fireworks lessen, as the moans and cries of pleasure were heard throughout the apartment.

"I love you, dobe." Wrapping a blanket found on the couch, he nuzzled him closely.

"I love you too, teme, and I'm cold.." Naruto yawns as his body felt tired.

"Don't worry I won't let you get sick."

The lovebirds wrapped their bodies. Falling asleep in each other's arms, slowly.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative reviews. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.

Laters :3


End file.
